Episode 2018 (17th October 1995)
Plot Tina arrives at The Woolpack to collect her belongings after being thrown out by Alan. Betty is back cleaning The Woolpack. She reprimands Terry for hiding away in the cellar. Dave confides in Biff that he is dreading the christening. He has almost decided to resign from Home Farm as it is the only way to prove to Kathy that he has finished with Kim. Biff reminds him that Kim will then make sure that Ned does not get the Holdgate tenancy. Nick thinks that it will be funny to play a trick on Frank and take his mind off the Dingles - he wants to call off the next shoot without Frank finding out. Biff is not keen on the idea. Terry tries to explain to Alan why he fell for Tina. He pleads with Alan not to sack him and assures him that his affair with Tina is over. Tina embellishes the story of her meeting with Alan for her mum. Nellie is not impressed with Terry. They count the money raised at the charity evening - over £100. Eric delivers some placards and tells them to paint on 'Local Homes for Local People' on them. Jan is fussing over Linda, but Linda refuses to open up and talk. Sarah is helping Rachel and Chris prepare for the christening. They are pleased that Frank has not had a hand in the arrangements. The Dingles have not quite followed Eric's instructions and have put the words of the slogan on 5 separate placards. Alan asks Jan if he can visit Linda. Helen Ackroyd flirts with Terry, telling him that she is single as well. Chris tells Rachel how much he loves her. Dave pleads with Kathy not to make him resign from Home Farm and put his family's future in jeopardy, but she refuses to change her mind. Dave goes off to see Frank and to hand in his notice. Kathy does not actually look happy with her decision. Dave calls at Home Farm just as Frank and Kim are about to leave for the christening. Kim can see that Dave is about to resign, so she stalls him. Kathy arrives and says that she has to speak to Dave urgently. She tells him that she never meant for him to leave his job, she just wanted to know that he was prepared to do it for her. They kiss in front of Frank and Kim. Alan calls to see Linda and offer his sympathies. She is very rude and almost throws him out. As Frank arrives for the christening, he is met with the Dingles demonstrating outside the church and clashes with Eric and Zak. Biff visits Linda. She is in the middle of writing a letter - to the baby. She wants to explain why she did what she did and say that she was sorry. The christening party gets underway. Kathy is godmother and Jack is godfather. Frank thinks that Rachel was wrong in allowing the Dingles to demonstrate on the day of her son's christening. The Dingles are celebrating their success when the lights go out. Zak goes to see what has happened. Seth presents Joseph with a rabbit's foot for good luck. Chris and Kathy say how pleased they are for each other's new found happiness. Butch and Sam are busy cementing up the holes on Frank's golf course. Tina flirts with Terry in front of Helen. Terry is embarrassed and asks her to go through to the backroom where he tells Tina that he no longer wants to be involved with her. She hits him in the groin. Cast Regular cast *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler Guest cast *Teacher - David Haddow *Helen Ackroyd - Kathryn Apanowicz Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes